


opposites

by s4nshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A Kiss, Cute, M/M, giggles, i wrote this at 3am, idk how to tag, lowkey wooyoung centric, san is shy, san softie, soft, they are in love, wooyoung softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4nshine/pseuds/s4nshine
Summary: wherein san has been crushing on wooyoung for one year straight and jongho is tired of him,or where san is an extremely shy and soft boy while wooyoung is the opposite.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second time publishing something here and it's lame again, i wrote this at 3am again. i have to say that english is not my first language and i'm trying to improve my writing. i love woosan, yes.
> 
> neways, please leave your opinion and kudos if you like it.

jung wooyoung is so pretty. he really is. is not a super amazing discovering that san has made, he is really pretty and he looks so soft. san wants to squish his cheeks and kiss 'em, he wants to hug him tight and never let him go. wooyoung has been living in san's mind rent-free for a whole year just because of a misunderstanding they had. and, if you're wondering what happened, it was something really stupid.

san took his notebook by accident because they had the same bts notebook. when san arrived at his house and opened his notebook to check his chemistry notes, he found cute drawings and messy notes all over the pages. san found it cute and he made sure to not forget jung wooyoung's name after that. the other day in school, wooyoung apologized and gave him his notebook back. san wanted to say his notes were cute and that he loved bts, but there was a problem: san was shy, very shy. and the only thing he could say was a small “it's okay”. wooyoung smiled and they never really talked with each other.

but san sees wooyoung everyday, they share a lot of classes and he's friends with san's little brother, jongho. he sees him at his own house sometimes and those times he hides in his room while blushing aggressively.

jongho is not stupid and it's obvious that his brother has a crush on wooyoung or whatever. he can't understand why or how it started, but that's it. he kind of understands the situation because san is shy even though he looks intimidating and wooyoung looks shy when he is super loud and outgoing. jongho knows san would never talk first and there's no way that wooyoung could know about san crush on him without him telling it. plus, wooyoung is oblivious and dense as hell.

so jongho has a plan: he has to make wooyoung interested in his brother someway. they need to be friends so that's why san is in this awkward situation now: sit in his kitchen with wooyoung in front of him, looking intensely and making him feel weird. everything is jongho's fault, why did he tell him that he has a crush on jung wooyoung? otherwise, he wouldn't trick him and say _“hyung, please help my friend with chemistry”_. san was too weak for his little brother and when wooyoung arrived he couldn't do anything but try to act normal, which wasn't working. at all.

“do you know chemistry for real? you just gave me this exercise but you haven't explained anything.” wooyoung says and san wants to dig himself under the ground.

“uh- i, uh, i know chemistry for real but i feel a little bit awkward talking with people for the first time. i'm really...shy.” san finally speaks and wooyoung smiles. why is his smile so pretty?

“hey, it's okay! there's no need to be awkward with me. we take chemistry together at school, we are in the same class. we can be friends if you agree.”

san is shaking and he prays that wooyoung won't notice.

“i would love to be friends with you.” he is surprised by how natural his words are and he even smiles after saying that.

“good.” wooyoung smiles back. san can't stop thinking about how pretty his smile is.

and maybe jongho's plan was useful or maybe not because wooyoung is getting better in chemistry and now he spends more time with san but san's small crush is just getting bigger and bigger and he can't know if wooyoung feels the same way. but it's okay because being friends is more than being strangers, at least that's what jongho says and mingi agreed so san agreed as well because wooyoung is so funny, nice and pretty. he holds his hands, smiles a lot, and loves cuddles. he's a nice friend but san simply can't stop thinking about him as his boyfriend.

“my parents are going on a business trip. are you coming to my party?” jongho asks days later to wooyoung.

“i was planning to go to the movies with san.”

“san this, san that. you forgot about us after meeting him.” yeosang complains but wooyoung knows he isn't serious.

“i love you, guys and san's my new friend. and he wanted to watch a movie and he's cute so i can't say no.”

“did you just called my brother cute?” wooyoung rolled his eyes, _wasn't it obvious?_ of course, san was cute. he has dimples, a gorgeous smile, he was shy but a little crackhead at the same time...every san's feature was soft. his skin was soft and he dressed in soft clothes like super big hoodies. wooyoung told him one or two times that he was asking for cuddles by just existing, and wooyoung _loves_ cuddles.

“yes, i did. and what about it?”

“nothing. what if i convince him to come to the party? then you would come?" wooyoung nods.

“maybe you're in love.” wooyoung doesn't say anything else, but yes. maybe he is but even for a talkative person like him, it is hard to tell his lowkey romantics feelings towards someone he just met weeks ago. but it feels like he knew him forever and he wants to kiss his cheeks, _is that okay?_

he doesn't know (or care about) what is okay anymore because he is having a video call with yeosang asking about which clothes he should wear to the party because san said yes. he wonders what jongho did to convince him about that but he sounded excited on the phone when he told him he was going to a party, even though it was at his own house.

“wear whatever you want.” yeosang says.

“you aren't helping!”

“it's a party at jongho's house, it ain't that deep. at least you want to impress someone, am i right?”

well...

“shut the fuck up. you're not. i want to look good for myself and that's all.”

“sorry, i thought you were confessing to jongho's brother today. but wear that black shirt, it suits you.”

wooyoung couldn't say anything because yeosang hung up the call. seriously, why was he even friends with him?

he wore the black shirt though. it suited him.

— 🌻 —

san didn't like parties, but jongho persuaded him. he used octopus sour candies and plushies for that.

he wasn't sure about why jongho wanted him to be part of his party, usually, he wouldn't care less.

however, when wooyoung arrived and san sees him between all those people he was happy to see a familiar face. honestly, he was happy to see wooyoung. no need to lie. he was using a lip gloss and san thought he could die because of the intense need of kissing him.

“hi!” wooyoung said and san waved, “you look really cute today.”

san was wearing one of those large hoodies with turtle neck again, this time green with and with ripped jeans.

“don't make fun of me, i didn't even try. you look...good.” _oh, so he didn't even try and yet he's looking extremely adorable and huggable?_ wooyoung thinks to himself.

“thank you!” wooyoung sits next to san on the sofa, ignoring all the people dancing and everything around.

“what do people do at parties? this is my first time.” san tries to joke or say something with sense but he can only think about one thing: wooyoung is using lip gloss.

“they dance, drink, eat, laugh, kiss...”

“kiss?” san opens his eyes with surprise. he wasn't really listening to him until he said kiss because the only thing his mind has been saying since wooyoung arrives is that k word. lip gloss, wooyoung, kiss...only three things inside his brain. annoying.

“kiss.” wooyoung answers.

“kiss.” san repeats, blushing. he wants to get out of there before wooyoung notices but he already did so he can only say: “so, what's your favorite mots7 song?”

“both friends and filter for sure, which one is yours?”

“uh, maybe friends and inner child. i like all of them.”

“san, you're acting weird.” wooyoung laughs and pokes his cheeks.

“i'm not! can i have a drink? where are the drinks? you know where can i find a drink? i really need to drink something.” san could feel his face turning red as he spoke. lip gloss. wooyoung. kiss.

“ok, let's go for a drink.” wooyoung held his wrist and his heart jumped as they walked for the drink.

little he'd knew that sip of that water-like drink would make him that bold. he should of listen to wooyoung when he told him not to drink that. he could feel his face got redder and suddenly it was hot. damn, vodka. his parents would kill jongho for opening the bottle.

“san, are you okay?”

“yes! i'm okay. we should dance, you want to dance?”

san was extremely happy and not nervous at all, he wanted to dance the night away and dance to this by ariana grande and troye sivan was playing in the background. everyone was dancing or doing whatever. san didn't care at all, he wanted to dance with wooyoung and that's what he was doing.

wooyoung was a good dancer and they were just following the song rhythm, both smiling and looking at each other unconsciously fondly.

“you really look cute today, san.” wooyoung says, more like screaming, and the taller keeps dancing.

“thank you! you look unnecessarily hot.”

wooyoung is shocked and suddenly stops dancing. did san just call him hot?

“did you just call me hot?” wooyoung says, surprised because san is shy and he wouldn't usually say that kind of stuff. but mostly because he feels overwhelmed.

“you can hear. i did.” san says and then stops dancing, just looking at wooyoung's eyes. wooyoung doesn't know if he should hate or love the vodka for that because even though he feels so comfortable with san, he feels like since the older is very shy, there's something he wants to tell him but he doesn't.

“are you flirting with me, choi san?” wooyoung raises his eyebrows with a smile.

“i wasn't trying but i would like to. it's hard for me to flirt, you know? but i'll skip the flirting because i have something to tell you and the effect from that sip of vodka will go away soon, so please let's go to my room, and let's talk. i need to talk.”

wooyoung doesn't talk, his mind goes blank as he follows san to his room. his room is not a new place for him since they've studied there a lot of times but now, with everyone out there dancing and partying when he enters to san's room it feels like they have their little world. he's about saying something only to break the silence when san close the door and speak.

“you probably don't remember because you have told me your memory sucks, it's okay. more than a year ago we mistook our notebooks and i have a crush on you since that day. and that's kind of dumb, i know. it's your fault because you have the prettiest smile i've ever seen. i'm glad that we became friends but i really like you, more than in a friendly way. and it's so hard for me to act normal when you're wearing that damn lip gloss because i just want to kiss you.” he can't even breathe when he finishes. he can't know if he fucked up, but wooyoung is walking closer to him and he has no way to run because he's against the door.

“then do it.” wooyoung says.

“w-what?” fuck. he stuttered.

“kiss me.”

inch by inch his lips meet wooyoung's and san doesn't know what he's doing because the last time he kissed someone he was like thirteen, but wooyoung holds his chin and introduces his tongue into his mouth. he tastes like strawberries because of the lip gloss. it's a soft and slow kiss, they take their time until they can't breathe.

“what the fuck was that, wooyoung?” san asks because he doesn't know. he doesn't know anything. he just confessed and-

“it means i like you too. i like your smile as well, i love your dimples and your cheeks are so soft and you are so soft. i really like you san and i can't explain it because we don't have a long time being friends but i would love to be your boyfriend if you want, and we can officially date, and get to know each other...is that right?”

“it is. we are boyfriends now” san smiles widely and wooyoung does what he was dreaming for days, he kisses his cheeks and san giggles.

“i don't know what to do. i'm new with dating.”

“i don't know either and my head is starting to hurt.”

“i told you. you shouldn't drank that.”

“if i didn't i probably wouldn't have the courage to tell you that i'm in love with you so you should be thankful.”

“i am.” wooyoung kisses his cheeks again.

“by the way, you owe me a movie night.” san says.

“let's have it now.”

and they do. they look for teen beach movie in san's laptop and watch the movie as they cuddle on san's bed. they look at each other more than the screen, but it's more thank okay because they are both in love with each other.

everything's kisses, cuddles, and giggles until someone opens the door. it's jongho, and both, san and wooyoung, curses.

“i told you they would be here. you owe me 10$” jongho tells yeosang, who's with him. “you both look...gay.”

“oh, my dear brother jongho, i would like you to meet my boyfriend: jung wooyoung.”

wooyoung waves as he pat san's head and jongho just laughs.

“you owe me 20$” yeosang says, smiling.


End file.
